


灰姑娘的南瓜巨人车

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Kudos: 3





	灰姑娘的南瓜巨人车

很久很久以前，马莱王国有一个富有的商人，因为没有子女，他和妻子收养了一个可爱的艾尔迪亚女孩，给她起名为阿妮。但他的妻子不久得了重病，很快去世了。商人娶了另一个马莱女人做妻子，她带来了两个漂亮的女儿。继母和姐姐们非常看不起身为异族的艾尔迪亚人，她们脱去了阿妮漂亮的衣裳，给她穿上灰色的旧衣裙，又把她赶到厨房里去干活。她每天都被迫干辛苦的活计，夜晚也只能睡在炉灶旁，浑身都沾满了灰尘，变得又脏又丑。

有一天，父亲买回了一头小猪，准备在新年时杀掉吃肉。阿妮被继母派去给猪喂食，那可怜的小家伙似乎总是想翻越栅栏逃跑，但那对它小小的身体来说还太艰难。

“你也感到不自由吧？”在一个夜晚，阿妮摸了摸它的头，悄悄打开了栅栏的门，“快逃吧，逃得越远越好。”

第二天，继母发现猪不见了，大发雷霆，但阿妮一口咬定它是自己逃跑的，后母也只能将她大骂了一顿，那一天她干了更多的苦活儿，一直忙碌到半夜才精疲力尽地睡下。

当阿妮长成了美丽的少女时，一个消息传遍了马莱王国：马加特国王为了给贝尔托特王子选择未婚妻，准备举行一个为期三天的盛大舞会，举国上下的年轻女孩都被邀请参加。这其中也包括阿妮的姐姐们。

举办舞会的那天，阿妮从早忙到晚，她要为姐姐们熨烫华丽的舞裙，准备合适的首饰，替她们梳妆打扮，最后换上精致的舞鞋。给姐姐们穿上舞鞋后，阿妮忍不住露出寂寞的表情，她问：“我能去参加舞会吗？”继母却嘲讽她：“你也想去参加舞会？也不看看你这副尊容！你难道有漂亮的礼服吗？你有可以跳舞的鞋子吗？别丢人现眼了！”

父亲带着继母和姐姐们出门之后，阿妮在院子里看着他们远去的马车哭了起来。这时候，突然有一个声音问：“你为什么哭呀？”

出现在她面前的是一个不知从哪里冒出来的小女孩，穿着样式古老的衣裳，微笑着仰起脸看着她。

“你是谁？”阿妮惊奇地问。

“我叫尤弥尔，大家一般都称呼我为始祖尤弥尔，我是艾尔迪亚人的保护神，在善良的艾尔迪亚人遇到困难时，我就会出现哦。”女孩说。

“你会帮助我吗？”阿妮忘记了擦去眼泪，半信半疑地问。

“当然了！你还记得你放走的那头猪吗？它是我的宠物，为了感谢你，我会实现你的愿望。”尤弥尔微笑着说。

“那么……我想去参加今晚在王宫举行的舞会！”阿妮急切地说。

“没问题。”尤弥尔回答，“首先，你需要一套合适的礼服——可以借我一朵花吗？”

虽然不明白尤弥尔的用意，但阿妮还是飞快地去花园里摘下了一朵最美的玫瑰递给她：“当然，请用这个吧……”

尤弥尔接过玫瑰，而花朵在她手中瞬间变成了一条华丽的舞裙。

“接下来，我们需要一双舞鞋——可以借我一点沙子吗？”

阿妮带着尤弥尔在花园里挖了一点沙子，她把沙子捏成了一双小小的鞋子，眨眼间，它们竟变成了一双闪闪发光的水晶鞋。

“太神奇了！”阿妮惊讶地叫起来，而尤弥尔拍了拍手上的沙土，说：“最后，还要一辆华丽的马车——可以借我一个南瓜吗？”

“南瓜？”阿妮虽然一头雾水，还是带着尤弥尔去摘了一个大大的南瓜。

“那么，变成华丽的马车吧！”尤弥尔对着南瓜说。突然之间，地下好像有什么巨大的东西要钻出来一般，一阵地动山摇之后，阿妮惊恐地看见南瓜变成了巨大的车厢，而南瓜下面，竟然出现了一个四足爬行的奇怪生物，像是个巨人，长着一副奇怪的脸，却有一双漂亮的黑眼睛，正好奇地打量着她。

“似乎出了一点问题……”尤弥尔不好意思地说，“不过，不管怎么样，这确实是一辆南瓜车……来，换上漂亮的衣裳上车吧！不过要记住，十二点一过，礼服和舞鞋就会变回原来的样子。”尤弥尔说完，华丽的衣裙和水晶鞋瞬间穿到了阿妮的身上。

“但是……这个……”阿妮和那只背着南瓜的巨人沉默地对视着，“这到底是什么！”

“呃，说来话长，这个叫车力巨人……不，应该叫她皮克吧……总之，总之她会好好地把你带去王宫的，你就放心吧！”

“没错，快上来吧！”那个奇怪的家伙突然开口说话了，把阿妮吓了一跳。

“竟然会被巨人吓到，这可不像你啊。”所谓的车力巨人，或者说皮克，好像是在笑。

“巨人……那到底是什么啊？”阿妮喃喃道，但尤弥尔和皮克都催促着她，于是她把心一横爬上了南瓜巨人车。

等她坐好之后，皮克缓缓地撑起四足，然后风一般地跑了起来，令人惊奇的是，虽然跑得很快，却一点都不颠簸，比马车要舒服得多。很快皮克就把她送到了王宫附近，阿妮跳下车，皮克叮嘱她：“一定要在十二点前出来，我会在这里等你。”

阿妮一出现在舞会上，就吸引了所有人的目光。贝尔托特王子也一眼就迷上了她，他们跳了一整晚的舞。“你是多么美丽啊！请一定告诉我你的名字。”王子对她说。但此刻时钟就要敲响十二点，阿妮惊慌地推开王子，向门外跑去。

皮克在王宫外的草丛里等着她，阿妮匆匆跳上南瓜车，回到家中时父母和姐姐还没有回来，她在炉灶旁躺下假装从未出过门，没有人发现任何异样。

第二天傍晚，在父母和姐姐出门之后，尤弥尔又出现了，她给了阿妮一套更加美丽的礼服和水晶鞋，背着南瓜车厢的皮克同样将她送到了王宫。王子看到她十分高兴：“美丽的姑娘，昨晚你为什么走得那么急？我还没来得及知道你的名字……”贝尔托特王子似乎有些羞涩，说完这些话脸上就飞上了红晕：“既然你今晚也来了，说明你，你不讨厌我吧？”阿妮无法回答他，只是偏过脸去不说话，王子想，她或许是害羞了，于是也不好意思再追问下去。

第三天的舞会她也出现在王宫，贝尔托特王子今天格外英俊，他急切地拉着她的手问：“你愿意做我的妻子吗？”

“你喜欢我吗？”阿妮犹豫了一下，问。

“那还用说吗！”贝尔托特王子红了脸，“除了你，我没想过让别的女人成为我的妻子。”

“哪怕，我有艾尔迪亚血统也没有关系吗？”阿妮问。

“诶？”贝尔托特王子愣了一下，“虽然马莱和艾尔迪亚王国有过战争，但……但现在两国也算和平……”

“可是国王陛下，不是很讨厌艾尔迪亚吗？”阿妮压低了声音说。

“父王他……他虽然很可怕但，如果我坚持的话，他一定……”

“你真的能够为我承受这一切吗？”她静静地望着他的眼睛。

他们在沉默里跳啊跳啊，直到她猛然发觉时钟就要敲响十二点。她以最快的速度往门外跑去，由于太过匆忙失落了一只水晶鞋，她也顾不上去捡。王子在身后边追边喊着她的名字，她不敢回头，飞也似地冲上皮克的南瓜车。

“要这样回去吗？”皮克如往常一样飞快地跑起来，却忽然问，“回去之后，可能再也见不到他了哦。”

“我不是与他相配的公主，我甚至不是一个纯粹的马莱人。”阿妮说，“我只会给他带来麻烦。足够了，有这三天的梦一样的回忆，就已经足够了。”

“阿妮，你还是这样啊……”皮克似叹息一般地说，好像想起了什么遥远的回忆，“但是，这一次，不要再错过了……”

“你说什么？”

“不，没什么。”

第二天早上，贝尔托特王子下令，要找出能够穿上那只水晶鞋的女子成为他的新娘。他最信任的侍卫莱纳带着水晶鞋也来到了阿妮的家。两个姐姐争先恐后地试了水晶鞋，但她们都无法穿上它。

“您家还有其他的女儿吗？”莱纳问。

“是还有一个，但我想，她从没有去过舞会……”父亲有些迟疑。

“王子下令，所有未婚女子都必须试穿水晶鞋。”莱纳坚持说。

于是阿妮来到了众人面前，那水晶鞋完美地穿在了她的脚上，莱纳高兴极了：“您就是我们要找的人，请跟我一起回去吧！”

“可是，我……”

“请您放心吧，贝尔托特王子说，这一次，无论如何都不会与您再次分离了。”

于是阿妮跟着莱纳坐上了马车前往王宫，在路边的草丛里她忽然瞥见一只巨大的南瓜，果不其然南瓜下面露出了皮克微笑的眼睛，她悄悄向皮克挥了挥手，于是南瓜消失在野草之中。


End file.
